


The Erebor Express

by Anathema_Cat



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anathema_Cat/pseuds/Anathema_Cat
Summary: Kili runs. Fili follows. Whatever the cost.





	The Erebor Express

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msilverstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msilverstar/gifts).



> January 2018 update: This was originally published in August 2017 anonymously in the 'GatheringFiKi - Secret Admirers' collection, as part of that related event. However, it's my birthday, and I want to claim this. It's MINE. :p For msilverstar.

Fíli fell into the cushioned seat, dropping his head back with a huff, as the train began to move. He tried to hide that he was out of breath, but it was impossible - he was in good shape, but he had just sprinted for a mile. He closed his eyes and was grateful for the chilly morning - at least he wasn't dripping sweat along with gulping air. 

“You're up early,” said the young man in the seat next to him. 

Fíli cracked an eyelid and glanced over at shiny black hair tied back in a messy ponytail. Kíli’s brown eyes were wide and innocent, face expressionless. As if he hadn't just tried to skip town. Again. 

Fíli faced forward and suppressed a groan, so he also could feign nonchalance. “We always said we were going to take the Erebor Express together.” 

“That was before you said it was an irresponsible and immature waste of money,” Kíli responded, voice still calm but knee bouncing.

Fíli took a deep breath and straightened. His breathing was slowing, but his chest was tight. He looked at his brother, handsome in his frayed t-shirt and faded jeans that he wore like they were a choice, not necessity. Fíli, certain he couldn't pull it off, spent too much on clothes. This was probably why Kíli could afford the cross-country trip while Fíli had to borrow money from distant relatives. Again.

The hand Fíli ran through his hair snagged in a tangle. He sighed. He needed a brush, but his last-second packing job had been fast, not thorough. “I was frustrated,” he muttered, looking down, then returning his focus to Kíli. “I'm sorry.”

Kíli's posture practically melted, and he jerked a nod, but his eyes remained hard. “How'd you know?”

Fíli pulled a crumpled itinerary printout from his pocket. “You left this open on a library computer. Mr. Dori saw it when he was closing up and printed it in case I was looking for you.”

“Busy bodies,” Kíli grumbled without ire.

With nails digging into palms, Fíli kept his voice as bland as he could manage. “Kee, it's a one-way ticket.”

“I'm tired of being poor, I'm tired of Ered Luin.” Kíli said, fists clenching in concert with Fíli’s. He finished in a rush, “I'm taking Thorin’s job offer.”

Fíli looked at his hands. He would've liked more warning, time to prepare, but he had wanted this outcome eventually. So many had abandoned the Blue Mountains, it was hard to make a living. He was sure Kíli would thrive there. “You always said you wouldn't take a handout from someone who otherwise ignored his family.”

Kíli shrugged. “I can read the writing on the wall, too, Fíli. I figured we had nothing to lose by giving it a try.”

 _We._ Fíli didn't bother hiding his sigh of relief. He turned to look up the aisle. The conductor was working his way toward them. Fíli took Kíli's hand and squeezed it, Kíli’s eyes softening as he reciprocated. They let go and looked out the window at grey foothills as the train picked up speed.

They sat in silence until the conductor punched their tickets and passed to the next car. Fíli turned toward Kíli, slid a hand over rough stubble and rested his fingertips on Kíli's temple. 

Now Kíli's eyes were shining. “I knew you'd find me,” he murmured.

“Why do you make me chase you?” Fíli asked, eyes locked on Kíli’s.

Kíli just shook his head and leaned forward until their lips brushed. “Kíli,” Fíli whispered, inhaling his brother’s breath, looking down for a moment before closing his eyes. 

Fíli’s heart pounded as his fingers curled around Kíli’s ear. He pressed his lips to Kíli’s, and they opened to each other, indulgent for a few moments before pulling back with a lingering gaze. Fíli slowly pulled his hand from Kíli's face and they sat back, thighs just touching, as the train crossed the river and sped away from the only home they'd ever known. 

The thought didn't bother Fíli as much as he thought it would. He let the motion and Kíli's heat lull him into a peaceful languor. The peace was bound to be shattered - again - but Fíli was more than willing to demonstrate his devotion as often as Kíli needed him to, for as long as Kíli needed him to, if that was what Kíli needed, because- 

“I love you,” Kíli said, voice as soft and warm as his lips had been.

“Because that,” Fíli smiled as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
